Crowned Killers: A BelxReader Fanfiction
by Mlle Nightingale
Summary: What happens when Belphegor meets a female assassin - one who's just as bloodthirsty, just as sadistic, as he is? And that assassin has a serious grudge against him... Rated M for violence. Like, a lot of it.
1. Chapter One: The Varia is Recruiting

**Chapter One: The Varia is Recruiting**

He was watching you. Again.

As always, you wondered why a member of the Varia would be taking so much interest in one of the 9th's ordinary subordinates. You were around the same age as him, it was true, but he was Varia – an elite killer! And to add to that, a prince. _The _prince – that is, Prince the Ripper.

So, you weren't some unknown, anonymous, weakling mafioso yourself, but you still weren't on the same level he was, far from it.

Which was why his interest in you was so strange.

After some thinking, you finally decided to arm yourself to the teeth and confront him about it.

"I don't want to be stalked. Even if it is by Varia."

"Ushishishi..." His distinctive laugh, the one that sent fear racing through the hearts even the most dangerous members of enemy Families. "I'm not stalking you; I just find you fascinating."

"How so?" you asked suspiciously.

He laughed again, and the sinister sound sent chills down your spine, although it wasn't an altogether unpleasant sensation.

"The Varia might be recruiting. If you're as good as people are saying, that is." The Varia was recruiting? Was he serious? If he meant that they were actually looking for people to join the upper ranks, and not just as underlings, well... it seemed sketchy, to say the least.

On a whim, you strode over to him, and managed to somehow, in one swift movement, snatch one of his knives out and hold it under his chin. Without even blinking, he knocked it out of your hand, looking pissed at having a knife taken, though he smiled approvingly.

Not bad... "This might actually be a good idea. That would be a first for the moronic boss."

"So... you're telling me this, why?" You had your suspicions, of course, and your hopes too, but for all you knew, the idea of _your_ joining the Varia hadn't even crossed his mind, and he was just running the idea past the first person he saw. That, or he wanted to trick and humiliate you, which was just as possible.

"I keep my plans to myself... although if you're as smart as they say, you should be able to figure it out for yourself. Actually, it shouldn't be very difficult, even for some more slow-minded people..."

You shrugged. "Well, just saying, I prefer to go solo. Actually, I only do solo assignments. Only."

"I know, of course. The Varia doesn't always work in groups; only the weak little peasants do."

"And what about someone like me?"

Belphegor pretended to think about it, though it was clear to you, at the very least, that he'd already come to a conclusion long ago – if it could be called a conclusion.

"Maybe. Maybe you'd be able to get a job all to yourself."

"Maybe?"

"If the prince decides that you should join."

"And will you?"

He smiled. "Possibly."

"Is the prince unsure?"

You could easily imagine him narrowing his eyes at you behind his long blond bangs.

"Of course not. But who would want a useless peasant under his command?"

"Are you saying that I'm a useless peasant?"

He turned around and began to walk away, as if he hadn't heard you. Just before he left your field of vision, though, he shook his head.

"Of course not."

* * *

><p>Later, sitting alone at your apartment in Italy, you thought about what had happened. The Varia... join the Varia? It would be a dream come true.<p>

A voice at the back of your head, though, wondered if you were really that interested in the position, or if it was actually the prospect of spending more time with Belphegor that was drawing your interest.

"Obviously not," you told yourself. "Why would I want to spend time with _him_?"

You smiled to yourself. What a question that was, and you could come up with a never-ending list to answer it. Of course you would want to spend time with him.

After all, he _had_ taken down the two targets that would've made you one of the 9th's most trusted, valued assassins.

So it was your lifelong goal to bring him down, and not just in any simple way. You would learn his skills, and use them against him.

It was only natural, after all. Because you would never forgive anyone who stole _your_ victims.


	2. Chapter Two: Killing Off the Messenger

**A/N: This is where the language and the gore comes in D. Gahh, that guy's so sexist... -_-.**

**But anyways, if anyone's actually reading this, please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Oh, and BTW, Fran comes in the next chapter! (...THAT FROGGY 8D.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Killing Off the Messenger<strong>

"(R/N)."

You glanced up at your flatmate, who was standing at the door to your shared bedroom.

"What?" you mumbled. Anyone who knew you would know that you were anything but a morning person. Sure, if you had an assignment, you could wake up early, but you'd end up taking out your frustrations on whatever target you'd been given.

Felicia was well aware of that, though she was one of the few people you wouldn't slice to pieces for committing the offence. She was, after all, your childhood friend, and even though you'd gone your own ways after elementary school, you'd somehow ended up together again in Italy.

"(R/N)," she repeated

"Go away," you growled, pulling a pillow from beneath your head to shield your eyes from the light.

"Someone's looking for you. Or rather, for Trapper."

Trapper was your nickname among the Vongola, coming from your preferred method of killing. Because yes, if your desire to join the Varia didn't give it away, you were an assassin. In fact, you were actually quite good at the job. Among the assassins of this Family, you were one of the few in the top ranks who wasn't in the Varia.

You really, really wanted to change that. After all, Varia would mean more fame, and therefore more assignments, as well as less accusations that you were somehow a fake.

Right now, though, you really just wanted to sleep.

"Tell them to come back later, and if they refuse, guillotine them." You'd set up a contraption in the main room of the apartment for Felicia to use, in case any of your enemies decided she'd make a good hostage. You called it the guillotine, since it basically chopped in half the bodies of anyone in the room, other than the operator of the device. Felicia always refused to touch it, though, treating it like everything else in your life: something whose presence had to be tolerated, but not necessarily accepted.

"Isn't killing your clients bad for business?" she asked.

You ignored her, sleep the only thing on your mind.

There was a loud crash, followed by the sound of Felicia cursing her head off.

"Get back here, you fucking idiot!" she screamed.

Footsteps pelted towards your door. You couldn't help but smile in anticipation of what would happen in three... two... one...

A piercing scream, then dead silence.

"Get rid of the body, (R/N). I hate how you always end up with these around."

Sighing, you reluctantly pushed yourself up, off of the bed, and surveyed the scene. The man, whoever he'd been, had ended up slicing himself open on the invisible razor wire trap that you'd set in the doorway. He was clearly in agony, but still had minutes, maybe even hours to live.

You grinned, and Felicia sighed. "Text me when you're done here." You didn't take your eyes off of the dying man as you nodded.

"You have something to say to me?"

His first comment, ground out in a voice that clearly indicated that he was in pain, pissed you off.

"What the fuck? Trapper's a goddamned _woman_? Get me out of here and get back into the kitchen, bitch!"

My grin widened. "No, I'd rather not. Playing with weak little prey is much more fun, after all." You knew there was an evil glint in your eyes as you spoke, examining by sight the wires that trapped him.

He seemed to only belatedly realize that that might not have been the smartest comment ever.

"I'm sorry Trapper... ma'am... I'm under the command of Prince Belphegor, and it's under his orders that I'm here, to deliver a letter. And might I add that you look stunning?"

You cackled, in your own unique way, and he actually pissed himself with fear.

"P... please don't kill me."

"Give me the letter."

His right arm twitched, drawing your attention to his right pants pocket. Sure enough, there was a letter in it.

"P... please... Help me... I... I don't wanna die!" he wailed.

"You lost any chances of survival you might've had the moment you disturbed my sleep. And besides, I don't think Prince the Ripper really needs a weakling like you for anything other than target practice. This, though... this'll be fun."

Taking a coil of razor wire from your nightstand, you unwound it and smiled, and the blood drained from his face.

* * *

><p>Sighing, you wiped the last traces of blood off the floor. It was ridiculously troublesome, really, trying to avoid discovery here. But that was better than being arrested for murder, although how much better, you sometimes wondered.<p>

You quickly texted Felicia with one hand, using the other to rip open the envelope and skim through the contents.

_To Trapper,_

_You might be what we're looking for – maybe. Meet me at the Vongola headquarters tomorrow at midnight._

_Prince the Ripper_


	3. Chapter Three: A Meeting with the Elite

**Chapter Three: A Meeting with the Elite**

"Before you say anything, I'm not sorry for killing your messenger," you drawled. "He was an idiot anyways."

Belphegor _ushishishi_'ed. "I'd be disappointed if you'd done anything else."

You rolled your eyes and smiled. "And, of course, I'd hate to disappoint you." There was actually a surprising note of truth in that, although you were reluctant to admit it – why would you care about what he thought? Yes, you wanted to become a part of the Varia, and not just as an expendable foot soldier, and to achieve that, you'd have to impress one of the captains. But that didn't mean that you'd play to his tune and follow his every command, do anything you could to gain his favour. You weren't desperate, after all.

He snickered again. "Of course you'd be. After all, everyone wants my favour. I _am _a prince, after all." It was almost as though he knew what I'd been thinking. Were your thoughts really that easy to see? You hoped not, although he _was_ a Varia captain, so who knew?

"_Of course_," you repeated sarcastically. "But have you decided, Belphegor-san? About–"

You were cut off as something seemed to occur to him.

"Do you have the body?"

You blinked in confusion, before realizing what "body" Belphegor must have been referring to.

"Obviously not. Unlike you, I don't live in a secret HQ where people won't react if you kill people. I live in an apartment, and people would notice if you had a dead body. Besides, what do you want with it anyways? Or do I even want to know?"

A young teen with teal hair and a hat that looked like an apple laughed, and you realized that if it weren't for that, you wouldn't have noticed him at all.

In a monotone, he remarked, "Sempai, before you say anything, I don't think she wants to hear about your perverted ways with corpses."

_Swish. Swish. Swish. _Three knives embedded themselves in the boy's back.

"Sempai, that hurt," he complained in the same indifferent monotone.

"That Fran?" you asked. From what you'd heard, that was the newest addition to the main members of the Varia, and an illusionist-in-training, Viper's apprentice(*). He didn't seem like the particularly respectful type, though, so you wondered why he was calling Belphegor _sempai_.

The prince made a noise of affirmation, as if he couldn't be bothered with anything involving the boy, then waved a hand dismissively.

"Where did you hide the body, hm?"

"Nowhere a prince would care to look," you said simply. Even if you doubted it, he always could be trying to frame you and knock you out of the competition by making it seem like you'd screwed up in some way. If he couldn't find the body, he wouldn't be able to do that.

"I'm not against doing some dirty work if it involves blood," Belphegor smiled, licking his lips. For some reason, that small action excited you, causing a rather pleasant tingling in your stomach.

_What is wrong with me?_ you demanded to yourself. So, it seemed that he had the same attraction to blood that you did, but that wasn't any reason to become excited, in any sense of the word.

Involuntarily, you rubbed the raw skin on your neck, which never quite healed because of the pendant of razor wire and a locket filled with arsenic that you always wore. As always, traces of blood came off onto your fingers, and you licked it off – an old habit.

"_Ushishishi..._ _What_ are you doing, (R/N)?" His eyes were glued to my neck, and a twisted smile graced his handsome face.

_Wait... did you just call him handsome? (R/N.) _What. Is. Wrong. With. You? you growled to yourself.

"And the prince, if he's the genius he says he is, would know."

"Your girlfriend does have a point, _sempai_," Fran pointed out.

"Girlfriend? I'm not his fucking girlfriend!" You fiddled with the clasp of the pendant, wondering if you should take it off and decapitate the apple-headed illusionist with it.

"I wouldn't date someone who would likely try to kill me. Unlike you, frog, I don't have a death wish."

"So then, what is letting yourself be bombed called, suicidal _sempai_?"

"A strategy that only a genius could employ." To himself, he added, "I am going to kill Viper when I see him...

"What was that?"

"Nothing you should care about. Now, the reason I actually spent time calling you here: the boss insisted on meeting you. After he was told, of course, that you might actually be a suitable candidate for the position."

This was moving along much, much faster than you'd expected. You suddenly felt anxious about the whole affair; what if Xanxus decided that you were a rival, one who would be better eliminated than recruited?

The thought that Belphegor would be with you, though, was strangely comforting.

_Why _strangely_? It's better to keep your targets in sight, after all. And if they somehow figure out what I'm also trying to do, well, I can just cut him down and run._

Shaking those thoughts out of your mind, you smiled.

"When?"

He nodded subtly to Fran, and the shadows surrounding the area seemed to ripple in a hypnotic rhythm. They drew closer and closer, enveloping your body in their black nothingness. You knew it was an illusion, and yet it seemed so _real_, unlike anything you'd encountered before. Forcing down panic, you repeated to yourself that it wasn't actually happening, but in the end, you were still overwhelmed, suffocated by the strangely realistic illusion.

And as you were swallowed by the darkness, you wondered if you'd let yourself be tricked after all.

_Ushishishishi..._

The sound of the prince's laughter echoed in your ears as your unconscious mind vaguely wondered what he was planning.

(*)I'm pretty sure Fran isn't actually Viper's apprentice. But Reader OC isn't in the Varia, so she wouldn't know :P.


	4. Chapter Four: An Entrance Examination

**A/N: Gahhhh! Sorry for not getting this up sooner, but I've been studying like crazy for an exam that was on Friday.**

**Thankies to everyone who read! I'm actually so happy that people are actually reading it (and like it) :D. I'd hug you all, but that might be kinda weird, so have a cookie, everyone! :P**

**Blueberryxn, cocoamilo, xXBloodyIllusionXx, and xxhelloharuxx – Thanks for reviewing! :).**

**xXBloodyIllusionXx – Yuh, I'll prob'ly have her realize someway through the story :P. And you too~**

**Cocoamilo – Keehee... I like creepy things D. And as far as I know, that's correct xP. And update is here! (Durrrr, Gale...)**

**xxhelloharuxx – I will, dun worry! xD. (I get the feeling that Daven and Tyra (dun think you know her) might bug me about it if I don't xD.)**

**I actually keep feeling like I'm getting the characters all wrong and OOC, so if you think there's anything I should change, please tell me! (Any sort of constructive criticism is welcomed as well, by the way~)**

**Oh, and btw, if you're disturbed by detailed descriptions of blood, please dun read on. 'Tis only a small amount for now, but... well, I have a twisted mind, 'kay? xD.**

**Chapter Four: An Entrance Examination (of Sorts)**

"_**Vooooooooii!**_ Why the fuck did you tie your girlfriend up in my bed?"

"Ushishishi... how many times must I tell you all; she isn't my girlfriend."

"Well, _sempai_, a prince should have a princess – but since you're a fake prince; of course you wouldn't know that."

You groggily blinked open your eyes, wondering where you were, and how the hell you'd gotten there. As your vision focused, you finally saw the three figures who were standing before you, the ones who'd been speaking.

"Good, you weren't killed by the illusion," Belphegor observed. You suppressed an urge to roll your eyes at the pointlessness of that statement. If you were dead, you'd be lying, still, cold, and probably bloody, in a gutter somewhere, not... wherever you were at the moment.

"If I was, I'd be one of those weak peasants you always seem to be complaining about. Trust me on that one thing, I'm not."

He snickered. "We'll see if that's true soon, won't we?"

You quickly realized that your hands had been roped together and tied to a bedpost. Your entire lower body, though, was still free to move, although it was hard to do anything more than roll around and awkwardly try to sit up.

"Well, I'm starting to see why someone would interpret this in the wrong way," you snorted, not at all fazed by your situation. It wasn't like this was the first time you'd woken up as a captive, and every other time, you'd managed to escape with relative ease.

You glanced at the silver-haired man beside Belphegor, who, from the sword that replaced one of his hands, was probably the master swordsman of the Varia, Superbi(*) Squalo. He was shooting Belphegor a death glare, which the prince was ignoring, just smiling in that wicked way of his.

"But anyone who did would be an idiot, because I'm not interested in women."

"What about men?" you couldn't help asking. After all, you'd heard rumours about a more-than-colleagues relationship between Belphegor and that teal-hair.

"I'm not gay. But I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that, peasant."

"Man, please don't tell me you actually believe what some of those people are saying. Though one wouldn't expect anything less than that from a fallen prince, I suppose." You were slightly confused, but guessed that he was actually talking about that so-called "relationship." Apparently, both of them were completely against the idea, which, for inexplicable reasons, cheered you up.

"What did you just call me?"

"A–Nothing, _sempai_." The young illusionist seemed to think better of repeating what he'd said, especially since Belphegor was now holding a few of his knives in his hand and looking thoughtfully at Fran.

"_Ushishishi... _That's what I thought."

Using only half of your attention to observe their exchange, you'd been struggling to free your hands. You had no idea what they were planning, but it seemed like a better idea to at least be able to defend yourself, no matter what the situation. Apparently, though, whoever had done the rope-tying was an expert at it.

_Well, it wouldn't be fun if it weren't a challenge_, you sighed to yourself with a small smile. _And they _are_ the Varia, after all_. Even so, though, it was just plain _frustrating_, especially since someone had taken away your pendant. Now, if you had it, untying yourself would be easy enough, like killing off a child target, even. You found yourself wishing for a moment that the Varia weren't actually as smart as they were said and known to be. Of course, though, if they were, you wouldn't have wanted to be one of them in the first place.

After a rather awkward pause, Fran glanced up at the prince. "_Sempai, _aren't you going to tell your piano-string(**) princess what she's supposed to do?"

You imagined that Belphegor was probably shooting the boy a death glare through his bangs, but since you couldn't see his eyes, you couldn't be absolutely certain. Did he just hate the idea of being thought of as in a relationship with you that much? Of course, you couldn't really blame him; it pissed you off too.

_Swish. Swish. Swish._ No one else, not even Fran himself, reacted to the knives that suddenly flew through the air into the boy's back. He simply glanced up at Belphegor impassively. The scent of the blood that welled up from the wounds, though, was attractive, in that beautiful, metallic way that only blood could be. It sang to you, as if begging to be freed from the body of flesh that it was trapped in. It was almost torture, really, being unable to answer that plea.

In the deadpan that you'd already come to associate with him, the tealhead asked Belphegor, "Why do you have such odd-looking butter knives?"

You could almost swear that you could see a vein in the blond's throb as he tried to hide how irked he actually was. The drama, at the very least, helped distract you from that smell...

_I need to get out of here before I go insane from it. _Which seemed perfectly possible in the circumstance. But escape really did seem like an impossibility at the moment.

Not nearly soon enough, after a series of insults between the two, and then, intervention by the long-haired commander, Belphegor finally began to explain.

"This should be easy enough to understand. See, I'll just throw my knives at you there. And if you're still alive at the end, you're in."

**A/N: (*)I've seen it as both Superbi and Superbia, and I have no idea which it actually is xD. I heard "Superbi" first, and I usually stick to first impressions (unless someone confirms with me that something else is the official), so... yeah :P.**

**(**)In case anyone doesn't get that, that's a reference to Reader OC's razor wires – Fran's calling them piano strings as an insult xD. Yes, I'm horrible at insults. I know.**

**Yes, a bedpost. No, that's _not_ supposed to be kinky or anything. More just a case of tie-Reader-OC-up-to-the-first-thing-you-see. Really. _STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!_**

**BTW, yes, B26 fans, I am very against that pairing. As you can probably tell by Bel and Fran's attitudes towards... yeah :P. (,EVENBEL. *murdered.) Well, really, I'm just rather anti-yaoi and anti-**_**romance**_** in general. (THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING A BELxREADER?)(...I have no damn clue. Well, actually, Angelica, m'dear, this is for you! Now please stop trying to convert me! And Joyce, if you're reading this, that goes for you too...)**

**Oh, and one other thing. If you're waiting for the romance to come in, I suggest you choose another fanfic to read, 'cuz I'm the one who almost puked trying to write a mild kissing scene, and is known to most people as the most anti-romantic teenage girl they've ever come across. (And no, I'm not exaggerating. Unfortunately?) So even when the romance comes in, it'll prob'ly be almost all Bel and Reader OC going on killing sprees and the like. No, well, possibly **_**some**_** kissing, and definitely no... yeah. Possibly some suggestive themes, but that'd be all of it. Just a warning in advice from the girl who's obsessed with words like "massacre." There's a reason this is rated M for violence/gore and not smut and the like. Just saying~**

**So... please review and not kill me? Especially that second part? Because I'm really too young to ****die? :)**


End file.
